Above Par
by MochaShortcake
Summary: Sometimes you reflect on what led up to where you are now. All that's good and bad creating a pathway to the destination you call your present. And it isn't always where you though you would be.


I never fancied my self as the husbandly type, or even more so the fatherly type. Goodness me I was called the MAD king for a reason. Sure I love children (to an extent) and it's a duty of sorts for a kingdom's ruler to make sure there will be a ruler once they exit the stage of life. Even then, I wouldn't have thought to be a part of the brat's life. Too much work. Far better suited for someone that's NOT me. I hardly gave it any thought beyond that. It would happen a some point. Some very, VERY distant point. It seemed so far off in the future for so long, a spec on the horizon of my life. Ha, and even farther so after I was killed by Chrom. Well, in truth he only really succeeded in killing my social standing. I recovered rather well from the physical injuries, you see. All's left is the hardly noticeable giant scar on my chest and back. So, it's not like I have a _reminder_ of my horrible failures or anything. Though, if I do say so I really was better off dead at that point. Sometimes the feelings come back to remind me I should be.

Pah. I had believed it was all foolishness, the dreams to have a family. Especially after I was so rudely removed from power. Humans are only beasts, I knew, a family would serve me no purpose kingship or no, but the latter especially so. Bloodthirsty parasites latched on to my wealth and power would be a terrible burden on my absolutely flawless shoulders. Well, with my status gone, I really had no reasonable chance at a family life. So I didn't have to worry about that possibility anymore. I would not dare even hope for one, should my loneliness remind me of it's presence.

My life as king was over, gone. Peasantry was a harsh reality to get used to, mind. And not too long after my humbling experience, Chrom and his adoring fanclub found me and extended an 'official' invitation to join them. I found myself baltering around with the Shepherd's "army" soon after, as weary as they all were of me I fit in rather nicely, though distanced from the others. I'm too good for them anyways. I am not familiar with too many of them, but I do recognize Henry. Lovely kid really, and one of the only ones not currently holding anything in my past against me. I do remember, though he was not under my command personally, he always followed orders to a 't', no matter who I transferred him to serve under. And he's a topnotch dark mage to boot. It's hard to find good soldiers like him, even if he is a bloody turncoat I can't really blame him. In fact I'm rather glad, since it was under Validar's rule. Serves that snake right.

Speaking of snakes, Aversa seams to have slithered her way into the army as well. Though, I can't figure out how. I mean, I can understand why Chrom would want _me_ to join their little group. I'm charming, sensible, and my sword-fair is second to none. He would have been a fool to leave me out of the final battle. A complete fool, I say! I am nothing short of legendary. But AVERSA? Bah hah. That witch has nothing but a loose tongue to offer to the cause. She's hardly worth the gossip that falls oft from her lips, if her worth even amounts that high. I suppose someone could use her as a shield on the battlefield, it's about the most use you'll get out of her. I should keep her in mind next time I find myself in harms way.

With all the distrust and clashing personalities, the only thing that made life in the Shepherds bearable was the brilliant tactician that held Chrom's most prestigious position in the army. She's peerless in her strategies and quite gifted in the fighting arts herself. She may even be a match for my strength! Who am I kidding, that is an unattainable dream that the majority of people have. But she comes closest. Before too long I found myself in the selfish want for her to be MY tactician, in MY kingdom. I feared her talents wilted under Chrom's supposed guidance. You could hardly call it guidance to begin with, the way he used her services was more like draining her talents and tossing them on the wayside. A waste indeed.

I just knew I needed her at my side, I would be the one that brought her to her full potential. In turn her capabilities would make restoring Plegia to her rightful beauty. I needed to capture her interest, and convince her that she would be better off with me. And that's where it all started. Slowly I realized that she was exactly what I needed in my life, not just my country's. The responsible part of me that I seemed to lack of sorts had everything to gain from her presence. In truth that is probably my only flaw. And even so it's hardly a flaw. Minute. So She brought my near perfection to it's full, as though the small, insignificant flaw, as barely noticeable as it was already, did not even exist. Not many could ever do so, and definitely none ever held the privilege of my say so.

I grew fonder of her as time drew on. I mean… She was pretty okay, you know? I never saw myself with anyone in the past, out of love or otherwise. Me in love, can you imagine? Hah! I was sure that no one was good enough for me. But, I think I came to know what people sought, what I seemed to have stumbled upon. The gorgeous, intelligent tactician was all I thought about. Day in and out. I found a strength in using my blade for her, rather than myself. I spent as much time with her as I could and she brought me to change some of my more unrefined qualities. She made my already amazing personality shine even brighter. ((AN: shine bright like a Gangrel)) A feat I previously thought impossible.

And I'll never forget the day I proposed. I knew she would accept of course, so no surprise there. It was definitely more a time for her to celebrate. Any woman would kill to have me, even I would kill to have me, and she is very lucky indeed that I was so taken with her. We had quite the affair not too long after, though most people that were invited didn't bother to show. I almost didn't myself. Those that did were only there to support my wife-to-be. Except for Stahl who was mostly there to eat. I have to admire a guy that can hold that much food down and still be able to move.

Well, onwards in time, I wound up with a family. Far too early on in our relationship for my liking, and fully grown no less. Time travel sure is a pain in the neck to deal with. My son, Morgan, was definitely more like his mother. A shame. He's rather smart but I hardly think he is fit to rule a kingdom at all. It takes more that some wit to see to a kingdom. Unfortunately intelligence might be the only thing really going for him. He got my hair color, but it appears as though he missed inheriting my perfect, and charming appearance. Hardly fair of my I know. I am too high a standard for anyone when it comes to looks. It's as if the goddesses themselves granted me the choice options from the black market for handsome body parts. Such a place exists I am sure, I would own such an establishment if I were a goddess. My perfectly agreeable and wonderful personality seems to be missing with him as well. I should hope he is not my only heir in the future. Perhaps a daughter? I'd much rather have a perfectly sassy daughter take over the throne when I am gone. And maybe she will be the one to get my sinfully good looks.

Of course it's not to say I don't appreciate Morgan. I do. And I seem to appreciate him more all the time. I frequently muse that perhaps I was wrong in my assumptions of families and humans in general. Though I'm never wrong, just less right than normal. So, maybe I was just less right about this love thing? When I look into the eyes of my son, or at the smiling face of my wife, I can't help but feel something that was never there before. Something that feels like it belongs, yet still foreign to me. I want to hold on to it, to harbor it away from harm. It doesn't matter to me if I live or die really, but I feel as though I should preserve my life for her. And for my son as well. She does express her worry often enough.

I'm not currently living a life I thought I was going to. Just as I never thought I would call Chrom a frie-… Er… well, I guess he is more so an acquaintance. He is still not 100% on kindly terms with me, seeing as how I attempted to kill his sister. Still didn't think I'd privilege him with the title of acquaintance. But just as shocking is, me, marriage, a son? It's hardly the place I wanted to be. But now that I am here, I know I would never give it up. Not for anything. And if anyone so wishes to take what I have away from me, it will be from the grip of my lifeless hands.

Because I figure having a family isn't so bad. It's definitely not as bad as I had previously believed, and hey, they come pretty close to being as great as me.

* * *

Disclaimer: This story was written purely for fun, no profits were made off of the writing of this story. I do not own Fire Emblem, nor do I own the characters within.

Some thoughts by the author; Well, this is the first fanfiction I have submitted anywhere in, oh, I'd say about ten years. A Gangrel x F!MU story fer muh bff. She was sad because no Gangrel fanfiction. She is best , so I made her a story. Hopefully you all enjoyed reading it as well uvu Hopefully I will get more fan fictions done soon. I'm more of a drawing type though. Heh. Writing really isn't my strong point. Sorry for my bad writings and plots and stuff in advance.

PS; why is navigating this site so ridiculously difficult?


End file.
